


A Flash of Cold

by Levis_turtles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Had A Crush On Snart Before He Was Cold, Barry and Lisa Were Childhood Friends, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: When Barry Allen was fourteen, he met his best friend's older brother.Ten years later, he met him again as Captain Cold.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the unoriginal title - I am actually the worst ever at giving fics titles. It's a flaw.

“Whoa,” Barry said, as he entered into the gym. The smell of sweat was pungent, permeating the air. All around him he could see men, rippling with muscle and making even more. He looked around with widening eyes, his friend Lisa doing the same.

“Whoa is right,” she said. “What is that _smell?_ ”

“I think it’s pee,” Barry said. “Sweat and pee.”

“Ew.” She looked around with a curled lip. “That’s disgusting.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to come here,” Barry said.

“I didn’t _want_ to come here. My brother _told_ _me_ to come here. It wasn’t my choice.”

“He couldn’t have met us outside?”

“In the cold?” Lisa asked. “Not a chance. Lenny _hates_ the cold.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Barry asked. He and Lisa had been friends for years, since they had met on the first day of Middle School, but he had yet to meet her esteemed older brother.

“He’s over there,” Lisa said, pointing in the direction of the boxing ring. Inside the ring were two men, each of them shirtless and glistening with sweat. One of them was ripped, his muscles bigger than anything Barry had ever seen, and the other one was smaller. He was muscular, but not like the other men – he was leaner, somehow, and faster. Barry couldn’t believe how quickly he was throwing punches at the other man. “The little one.”

“Whoa,” Barry said again. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him. He was magnificent, swinging at the other man and ducking under the shots that came his way. He was the fastest thing that Barry had ever seen – the fastest man in the world.

“Come on,” Lisa said, grabbing Barry’s hand and tugging him towards the ring. “I’ll go tell him that his nipples are traumatising my friend.”

“Do not say _anything_ about his nipples,” Barry said, instantly turning red. “Don’t even mention _me_. I was never here. I'm not even here right now.”

“I don’t think he’s going to believe that,” Lisa said. “Primarily because _he_ is not stupid and _you_ are not invisible. Now stop being a baby and say hello to my big bro.”

 

 

Three months later, Barry was with Lisa again. It was her fifteenth birthday and, to celebrate, she was having a sleepover at her house. Barry was invited because he was her closest friend, and because without any parents to boss her around, there was no one to tell Lisa that she couldn’t have boys sleeping over. 

The party had been the exact kind of thing that Lisa liked. There were games and presents and scary movies but, eventually, there also had to be sleep, which was how Barry ended up being the last person awake in a room full of teenagers.

He had always found it difficult to sleep in strange places. He didn’t like the thought of leaving Joe and Iris alone. He was afraid that, if he wasn’t there to watch over them in some way, then he would lose them like he had lost his own parents. It wasn’t a rational fear – Barry knew that if anything were to happen, he would be the least likely member of his family to step up and rescue the rest, but the thought was still there.

Glancing at the clock on the wall told Barry that it was a little after three in the morning and, deciding that the rest of the party would be alright without him for a moment, he got out of his sleeping bag and wandered into the kitchen. He had been to Lisa’s house enough times to know the layout of it, to know where the Snarts kept their cups and their fizzy drinks.

He poured himself a glass of coke and jumped when someone cleared their throat.

Leonard Snart was standing behind him, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. Barry was embarrassed to be caught sneaking around the man’s house at night, but Snart didn’t look upset.

He glanced at the cup in Barry’s hand and lifted his eyebrows. “Pour one for me?”

“Have this one,” Barry said, holding out his glass for Lisa’s brother. He’d taken a sip out of it but he didn’t think that Leonard would mind. Lisa’s brother took the glass and Barry turned around to pour himself a new one. 

“Why are you up so late?”

“Is it late?”

“You’re a terrible liar, kid,” Leonard said. “You know what time it is.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Barry said. He turned back around to face Leonard Snart. “I couldn’t sleep. I was worried about my family.”

“Your family?” Leonard took a drink from his glass. “Why?”

“Because I love them and I don’t want them to get hurt?”

“Who could hurt them?” Leonard asked. “Your dad’s a cop, right? He’s not going to let anything happen.”

“You think so?” Barry asked. He didn’t know why he sounded so fragile. He would never normally speak to a stranger like that.

“Of course,” Leonard said. “They’ll be fine. Which is more than I can say for myself when your father asks me why you’re so tired tomorrow. I’ll have two bullets in my ass the second he sees those bags under your eyes.” 

“Joe isn’t _that_ over-protective.”

“Are you sure about that?” Leonard asked, and Barry nodded. “Would you bet my life on it?”

Slowly, Barry shook his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Leonard said. “Now go to sleep, before me and Lisa have to leave the states to escape the Detective’s wrath.”

“Okay,” Barry said, and downed the last of his coke before rinsing off his glass and returning to Lisa’s room. He didn’t wake any of the girls as he crawled back into bed, and it was only another moment or so before he was sleeping as soundly as they were.

 

 

When Barry was sixteen, he and Lisa kissed.

There wasn’t anything behind it. Lisa had a crush on someone else in their class, and Barry was the only person that she could practice on. It was a pleasant kiss, though Barry didn’t have much of a point of reference. Lisa was warm and soft, and Barry liked her well enough. She kissed gently, tentatively, like she didn’t know what she was doing, which was fine with Barry because he didn’t know what he was doing either. He ran his fingers through her hair, responded to the flick of her tongue with a flick of his own. She smiled against his mouth like she was having fun, whispered his name like he was the most important man alive, but Barry… Barry wasn’t thinking about Lisa.

Barry was thinking about her brother.

 

 

After the realisation that Barry _liked_ Leonard Snart, his visits to Lisa’s house became something _more_. Every sleepover was a chance to see Leonard wandering around his house, every after-school study session was a chance to see Leonard at the gym, every weekend trip to the cinema or to town was a chance to sit in Leonard’s car and have him drive them around.

When Barry told Lisa that he liked her brother, she smacked him in the face.

“What was that for?” Barry cried.

“What is _wrong_ with you, Barry?” Lisa didn't sound pleased. “My brother, Barry? Really? Do you know how much older than you he is?”

“I know,” Barry said.

“I don’t think you do know,” Lisa said, “because if you did, you never would have told me.”

“I’m sorry-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Lisa said. “Just. Just go home, Barry. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Lisa-”

“I said _go_ _home_.”

With a lump in his throat, Barry nodded, and did and he was told.

 

Three hours later, Barry received a phone call from Lisa.

“I’m sorry,” she said, as soon as Barry picked up the phone. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. You can’t help what you feel.”

“I tried to ignore it,” Barry said. "I really did try."

"But my brother is too hot to resist?"

"That isn't funny," Barry laughed. “I’m so sorry, Lisa.”

“It’s okay,” Lisa said. “You don’t have to apologise – it’s fine. It’s actually quite nice to know why you always turn down the boys I try to set you up with.”

Barry laughed at that. “So," he said, "are we good?”

“Yes, Barry," Lisa said, "we’re good. Now, are you coming over to watch that movie or not?”

Barry smiled into the phone and nodded. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

 

 

On Lisa’s seventeenth birthday, she and Barry went to a club. It was the kind of establishment that wouldn’t ask a toddler for ID and, as such, by the time the club closed and it was time for them to get home, both of the teens were plastered. They leaned on each other as they walked down the street, stumbling on the cobblestones and laughing at nothing at all. It wasn’t the first time that either of them had been drunk, but it was the first time that they had been so drunk that when they finally made it back to Lisa’s house, her older brother snapped at them.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Leonard snapped. “Look at you both, you can barely even stand. I expected better from you.”

“Oh, calm down, _dad_.” Lisa said. “We were having some fun. Big whoop.”

“You call _this_ fun?” Leonard asked. He gestured at Lisa, who was at that point missing a shoe and a dress strap. Her eyes were barely open and her hair was a mess and Barry could admit that no, she did not look like a woman having fun.

She looked like a kid that had gone without fun for far too long.

Suddenly feeling a lot more sober than he was, Barry pulled Lisa to his side. “Come on, Lise,” he said, running his fingers through the tangles of her hair. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“Bed,” Lisa mumbled. “Yes. Let’s do that.” She leaned on Barry as he led her to the stairs, limping alongside him as they left her brother behind.

“Can you believe him?” She asked, when Barry was tugging off her lonely shoe. “I mean, who does he think he is?”

“Your legal guardian,” Barry said. He reached over Lisa to tuck her under her quilt. “He’s only trying to look out for you, Lisa.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re in love with him,” Lisa said. She reached out for Barry and ran her hand down the side of his face. “Pretty Barry. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“A felony, actually,” Barry said. “And a very angry Detective West.”

Lisa laughed at that. She said, “You know, you liking Lenny is like me liking Joe. Would you be mad at me if I fancied Joe?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said, allowing Lisa to pull him into bed beside her. “Probably not. Mostly because I know it would never happen.”

Lisa laughed again. “You insult me, Barry Allen. You don’t think I could seduce Detective West?”

“I think you could seduce anyone you wanted,” Barry said.

“I think you could too,” Lisa replied. “That was why I was so mad when you told me about Len. It’s because I can actually see that happening. And if you and Lenny spend all your time together, then neither of you will have any time for me.”

“Do you really believe that?” Barry asked. Lisa said nothing, just turned her eyes away, and Barry had to situate himself on top of her just to get her to look at him. He said, “Lisa, I would never leave you. If I had to choose between you and him, I’d choose you every time. You know that, right?” 

“You would?” Lisa asked. “You’d choose me?”

“Of course I would,” Barry said. “You’re my best friend. No man is ever going to change that.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise,” Barry said. “Now come on, let’s go to sleep. We’re gonna regret it if we don’t”

“Okay,” Lisa said. She rubbed at her teary eyes before pushing at Barry’s chest, putting him back at her side so that she could snuggle into his arms. With her back against his chest, Barry could smell the sweetness of her hair, and he sighed happily as she relaxed inside his arms. 

Half an hour later, Barry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Leonard stepped into Lisa’s room, looking at his sister and Barry with an amused little smile.

He said, “She told me you weren’t dating.”

“We’re not,” Barry said, sleepily. “She just likes to sleep like this sometimes.”

“And you’re not worried about what’s going to happen when you wake up?”

Barry knew what he was talking about. “That’s never happened before,” he said. “As much as I love your sister, she isn’t really my type.”

“No” Leonard asked. “Then what is your type?”

Barry hummed tiredly before he said, “You.”

Leonard lifted his eyebrows, but showed no more reaction than that. With his arms folded across his chest, he nodded, and said, “I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Barry.”

“G’night Leonard.”

“Len. Call me Len.”

“Okay,” Barry said. “Goodnight Len.”

“Goodnight.”

 

 

 

When Barry was eighteen, Lisa went away. She said that it was something to do with her family, and that she wouldn’t be back for a very long time. She left no contact details – no phone number or email address – and told Barry that they might never see each other again. 

Barry cried for hours after she left, and mourned her loss for months. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, but eventually, he grew used to her absence. Iris became his new best friend, and he spent more time with the kids in his class.

He stopped missing Lisa so much, stopped thinking about her so often, but he never once forgot about her.

Or her brother.

 

 

 

When Barry was twenty-three, he was struck by lightning.

 

 

 

When Barry was twenty-four, he woke up again. And then, three weeks later, he encountered Captain Cold.


	2. The Middle

_“What the hell was that?”_ Leonard snarled, yanking off his mask as soon as he was safe behind closed doors. He started stripping off his gear as the rest of his team came into the room behind him. Whatever had spoiled their heist had been fast – almost ten times faster than the police – and had been just fast enough to grind everything else to a halt.

 

Len didn’t know what it was, but he did know that it had to go, and soon.

 

“I don’t know,” one of Len’s partners said. “Maybe it was one of those freaks.”

 

“Freaks?” Leonard asked. He turned around slowly, lifting his brows. “What freaks?”

 

“The ones that have been all over the news,” another partner said. “You haven’t seen it?”

 

Len didn’t want to admit that he had not. Instead, he said, “I’m not to be disturbed. Understand?” And before any of the men could respond, he turned on his heel and stalked into a private room. There, he decided to do some research, and to figure out what exactly had put a hold on a heist that had been perfectly panned to the second.

 

.

 

As it turned out, Central City had been up to a lot since Len had left. After an accident involving a Particle Accelerator and a massive release of radiation, the people in the city began turning up… altered. Some of the people that Len knew – people that he had worked with in the past, like the Mardon’s – had started displaying skills that no mere mortal should possess.

 

There was news of another, as well – a red streak that was saving people from burning building and throwing the new generation of criminal behind bars. Len no longer had to wonder what it was that had foiled his plans – he just had to figure out _who_.

 

.

 

A few days later, Leonard Snart returned to his base of operations with three fewer henchmen and several additional bruises. The man that had screwed over his plans – the man that was so fast that Len could barely comprehend it – was somewhat of an issue.

 

Len, however, had just the tool to stop him – the gun he had acquired from a man that had robbed S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Now all that was left to do was assemble a crew.

 

.

 

Len went to the one man that he knew would stay loyal to the end. His name was Mick Rory, and he and Len went way back. They had been friends long before they had been criminals, and Mick was one of the few people Len trusted to get to know his sister.

 

He also had a rather interesting obsession with fire, which was something that Leonard sorely needed. He had obtained the power of cold, but there was still the issue of reversing the destruction that he could cause.

 

That was where Mick came in.

 

If Len could trust the man with his sister, then he could trust him with a weapon of mass destruction, which was exactly what he had in his possession.

 

All he had to do now was get Mick to say yes.

 

.

 

Weeks passed. Weeks that Len spent planning and scheming and _watching_.

 

He watched the Flash – because that was what he was calling himself now – run from place to place. He timed him. He learned how quickly the Flash could travel from one place to another, and triangulated from there the location of his base of operations – the very laboratory that had provided Len with the power to stop him.

 

That was interesting, to say the least.

 

Len supposed that this man – this Flash – had more nefarious potential than the average man. With his speed, he could steal a room full of riches in a matter of seconds. No security camera could capture his face, no detective could ever keep up.

 

The Flash would make a beautiful thief.

 

But alas, he had chosen the side of the good. Len noticed him interacting with reporters, with police, with the ‘good guys’ Len watched as he effortlessly rescued people from all sorts of disasters, as he continually risked his life for the safety of others.

 

Leonard also happened to notice that beneath that suit, the boy was horrifically young. Len would be surprised if he was even twenty-five. A person as young as that – there would be times when he couldn’t save the world. Surely he had an education to think about, or an entry-level job. He must have had a family that he still spent time with, a girlfriend, close friends.

 

If Len could figure out what times the boy went where, he could figure out the perfect time to pull off heists.

 

All he had to do was keep on watching.

 

.

 

More weeks passed and Leonard discovered something that he really wished he hadn’t – whoever the Flash was, he was _gorgeous_. He was tall, thin, with a beautiful shape and an adorable smile. He was younger than most of the men that Leonard liked, but that wasn’t keeping him from watching the Flash even when he didn’t have to.

 

Naturally, with Leonard so much of free time watching the Flash, Mick caught on, and ratted Len out to his sister.

 

Her voice came through the phone with the sound of a shit-eating grin. She said, “Lenny~ what’s this I hear about a superhero?”

 

Len said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, I think you do,” Lisa said. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. I think we’re having a repeat of the _detective_ _situation_.”

 

“For the last time, Lisa, I did not have a crush on Detective Espinosa.”

 

“Is that so?” Lisa was practically purring down the phone. “Then why did you stalk him for so long?”

 

“Because he was on to us,” Leonard said, “and I had to make sure that he wasn’t getting too close.”

 

Lisa made an unconvinced humming noise. She said, “So, what’s this new guy’s name.”

 

“There is no new guy,” Leonard said. “I’m surveying – that’s all.”

 

“Mick said you’ve been watching him for weeks.”

 

“So?”

 

“So,” Lisa said, “you and I both know that it only takes you eleven days to _survey_. You can work out a schedule in six, you spend the next five confirming your conclusions.”

 

“I-”

 

“Don’t try to bullshit me, Lenny. _What’s his name?_ ”

 

“I don’t know,” Leonard said. “I can’t get a good look at his face. He wears a mask.”

 

Lisa almost squealed. “Kinky! So is he like the Arrow?”

 

“Not quite,” Leonard said. “He’s fast.”

 

Lisa pouted. “Two pump chump?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Leonard groaned. “I mean, he _runs_ fast. I’ve clocked him at over four-hundred miles per hour. In traffic.”

 

“Four hundred?” Lisa asked. “Lenny, I think-”

 

“Things have changed in Central City since you were last here,” Leonard said. “Things that should be impossible _aren’t_ anymore. Look, I think-”

 

“I think I should come join you in Central,” Lisa said, cutting Leonard off. “See this guy for myself.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Leonard said. “It’s not safe.”

 

“Which is exactly why you need me to protect you.” Len could tell that she was grinning into the phone. “I’ll be with you tomorrow. Text me your address before midnight. I’ll meet you when I can.”

 

“Fine,” Leonard said. “I’ll make up a bed. Don’t be late.”

 

“When have I ever,” Lisa laughed. “I’ll see you then. Bye, Lenny!”

 

“Stop calling me-”

 

Click.

 

.

 

Central City when Lisa was there was different, to say the least. Len spent less time watching the Flash, if only because he was spending most of his time running after Lisa. She hadn’t been in Central City since she had left when she was eighteen, and there was so much that she wanted to see. They re-visited her favourite bookstore, her favourite clothing shops, her favourite weapon shops. She dragged Len to his old gym to see if his picture was still on the wall, to their old house to see what kind of people lived there now, and to the coffee shop that she and her best friend had always gone to when they were kids.

 

Len had catered to each of her requests, of course, but it wasn’t until they hit the coffee shop that he saw her look truly elated. Because as soon as they stepped through the door, her eyes clapped on to a familiar face, and she froze.

 

“Barry.”

 

As if he had heard her from across the room, Barry turned, and the smile on his face fell when his eyes fell on Lisa. Barry Allen looked just as shocked as she did, his eyes wide and mouth agape, until all at once he snapped out of the spell and came towards Lisa like they’d never been apart.

 

Lisa wrapped her arms so tightly around Barry’s neck that Len was almost worried about him, but the kid took it all in stride as he lifted Lisa off her feet and spun her around. When she stepped away from him, Barry smiled, and Len took a moment to look him up and down.

 

Barry Allen wasn’t a kid anymore. The last time Len had seen him, he had been eighteen. He had been gangly and spotty and small, and Len would have had a hard time seeing him as anything other than Lisa’s best friend. Now, though, Len could admit that Barry Allen had grown up _gorgeous_. He was still thin, but taller now, and more comfortable to his frame. He grinned at Lisa and his dimples appeared and Len couldn’t believe his own mind because he was _actually attracted to his sister’s best friend._

Barry said, “Lisa, what are you doing here?” And that reminded Len that Barry Allen was the third and final person that Len could trust with his sister.

 

Lisa said, “I was visiting all our old haunts. I had no idea you still came here.”

 

“I love it here,” Barry said. “It’s the only shop in Central City that knows-”

 

“-how to froth the milk the way you like it,” Lisa finished. “I remember.”

 

Barry grinned, shaking his head. He said, “I can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

 

“Me either,” Lisa said. “I can’t believe you’re still here. What are you doing nowadays?”

 

“Oh, I work with the CCPD,” Barry said.

 

At that, Len was instantly on edge, but Lisa took it in stride. She smiled, and said, “You always wanted to be a CSI.”

 

“Livin’ the dream,” Barry laughed. He looked at Len then, as if he was only just noticing him, and his smile almost slipped. Looking back to Lisa, he said, “Do you want to sit down? I’ll buy you both drinks.”

 

“With all that money you’re earning at the CCPD?” Lisa asked. But she didn’t say no. She caught Barry by the arm and dragged him to a table, leaving Len to follow behind.

 

.

 

“Jeez,” Lisa said, when she and Barry went their separate ways. “When did Barry Allen get hot?”

 

“You noticed that too, huh?” Leonard asked. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to mention it first, but hot was exactly what Barry Allen was. He was attractive, sassy, a total nerd, and Len had no idea how he hadn’t seen it before.

 

“ _Noticed_ _it?”_ Lisa shrieked. “Lenny, he had barely finished his first word before I was thinking about kissing him again.”

 

“Kissing him _again?_ ” Leonard asked. “I thought you and him never-”

 

“Oh, we didn’t,” Lisa said, shaking her head. “I mean, we kissed once or twice, but then he told me he was gay for you and-”

 

_“What?”_

 

Leonard stopped, and Lisa stopped at his side. _Barry had liked Len? When? Why hadn’t Lisa told him about it?_

 

As Len’s mind was reeling, Lisa looked at him with a smirk. She said, “You like Barry, don’t you?”

 

_“I like Barry?”_ Len repeated. “Where are we, Middle School?”

 

“You know what I mean,” Lisa said. “I saw you looking at him all sexy like. It was revolting.”

 

“Lisa-”

 

“In a cute way!” Lisa backpedalled. “You have my permission, if that’s what you’re waiting for.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“Well, you have it none the less. Barry’s sweet. He’ll be good for you.”

 

“I doubt that.” Len remembered Barry tripping over his own feet and tried not to smile. “He’s an idiot.”

 

“He’s charming.”

 

“He’s your best friend.”

 

“So he’s definitely worth your time.”

 

“It’s not gonna happen, sis,” Leonard said. Because Leonard was almost a decade older than him. Because Leonard was a criminal. Because Leonard was his best friend’s brother. Len didn’t say any of those things – instead, he said, “He’s a badge, Lise.”

 

Lisa smiled. “That’s never stopped you before.”

 

.

 

More time passed. Lisa visited Barry frequently, often inviting Len along, but he never joined them again. He didn’t want to impose on Lisa’s friendships, and he certainly didn’t want to get into anything complicated with Barry.

 

Besides, Leonard was too bust watching the Flash to spend time with Barry.

 

It seemed that as soon as Lisa arrived, the Flash’s schedule changed. Len wondered if maybe he had figured out that he was being watched. But no – that couldn’t be right. If the Flash had figured out that he was being watched then he wouldn’t have changed a thing. He would have continued as he was until he was ready to catch Len out.

 

The only real explanation was that something significant had changed in the Flash’s life. His schedule would readjust itself in time, become more constant – Len would just have to keep watching, and wait.

 

.

 

Finally, the time came for Len to enact his next big scheme.

 

This heist was different from any of his others. This time, he wasn’t stealing a painting or a weapon or a priceless gem – he was stealing information. But first, Len would have to steal some people – two people, to be exact.

 

And then, he would find out who the Flash really was.

 

.

 

“I like you, kid,” Leonard said. “You’re smart, you pulled yourself up from humble beginnings, you seem like a good brother.”

 

Cisco winced, his hands writhing in their bonds. “You too.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

“So what do you want?” Cisco asked, peering up at Leonard like he was waiting for the catch. “Why do all of this.”

 

“I need information,” Leonard said. “You answer one question for me and you and your brother walk.”

 

“What’s the question?”

 

“The Flash,” Leonard said. “Who is he?”

 

A tear rolled down Cisco’s cheek. It was almost touching – it almost made Leonard want to let him go. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk the hit. He liked Cisco, he really did, but if he let him go now just because he was quick to cry, Captain Cold would never live it down.

 

As motivation, Len angled his cold gun as Cisco’s brother and pulled the trigger. Cisco screamed, as did Dante, but Leonard was unmoved. He walked around Cisco’s brother with a smirk.

 

“This is first degree frostbite,” he said. “It’ll heal, with time and proper treatment. Or it’ll freeze all his blood vessels, atrophy his muscles. His fingers will be amputated, and the days of the Ramon private concertos will be over.”

 

Cisco looked up at Len like he hated him, and Leonard was pleased. Hate and fear ruled supreme – hate and fear, Len could exploit. Without a change in expression, Len said again, “Who is the Flash.”

 

And Cisco swallowed his loyalty. With tears rolling down his cheeks, with his brother curled up at his side, Cisco said, “His name is Barry Allen.”


End file.
